


loki the alchemist (ft an annoying brother)

by Darkpixel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alchemist Loki, Established Realtionship, Everyday life on asgard, Incest, Loki can't catch a break, M/M, Witchcraft, a little ficlet to accompany my fanart, annoying brat thor, fanart inside, which you can find inside, witch!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpixel/pseuds/Darkpixel
Summary: This is a small ficlet that I wrote accompany on of my thorki fanart, which you can find inside!I like to think of how they were before that whole coronation failure, what they did with their days, and I like to think Loki is an a alchemist as well as a magician. With his own laboratory full of aesthetic crap. With a big, fat sign on the door saying "Keep out if you're Thor" That Thor promptly ignores...





	loki the alchemist (ft an annoying brother)

**Author's Note:**

> just a think i had some fun with, really... ^^''

>Loki looked at the book floating in front of him with utter concentration. He wanted to get this right, just a few drops...

This potion was extremely difficult to get right and all of his previous attempts had failed. Which had frustrated him immensely. 

The ingredients had been all so hard to find and to get this particular plant he had to go deep into a really old and dangerous forest in Alfheim where he had had a close -too close- encounter with a huge and slithering Lindworm that still haunted his nightmares. 

“Just a few drops...” he told himself, trying to keep his hand steady, doing his best to not even blink, ignoring everything around himself but the content of the tin in his grasp... and that’s when he felt two strong arms encircle him from behind and warm breath ruffle the few strands of hair that had escaped the lose ponytail he kept his locks in when he was in his laboratory.

“Broooootheeeer...” a sultry voice whispered in his ear, making him shudder, and drop the entire content of the tin in the cauldron. 

“THOR, FOR HEL’ SAKE!!!” he screamed, jumping out his skin, while the potion turned from the pleasant brilliant green it had been just a few seconds before, to a murky brown goo. 

Ruined. 

He turned, still in Thor’s arms to glared at him, only to be met with a smug grin and half lidded eyes. 

“What?” Thor asked faking innocence “It’s raining, I was bored” 

“Bored. You, the god of thunder, were bored because of some rain”

“Exactly”

“You can control the weather, make it stop” 

“Yeeeeah, but then I thought to go and check on my beloved little brother instead, you should thank me” Thor said, starting to mouth at Loki’s neck “mmmh, I do like it when you put your hair up like this...it has his advantages”

“lucky me” Loki muttered, trying really hard not to cave in to his Brother’s attentions. 

“And what is it that you’re doing anyway? That thing does not look appealing” Thor noted, looking behind Loki’s shoulders to the mess that was now violently bubbling on the stove, its contents turning more and more the color of crap.

“Are you making a potion to turn the whole assgardian court into frogs?” his brother further inquired, only half- joking. 

Loki wrinkled his nose at the mess.

“We can count ourselves lucky if that’s all it does...” he muttered to himself, but loud enough for Thor to hear it. 

“What...?”

“Nothing” Loki quickly cut him off, proceeding to push Thor on the comfy couch behind them “Since you are here and my work is ruined, you might as well make yourself useful” he concluded, straddling the tights of an extremely satisfied thunder god.

As Loki’s mind became rather occupied, with all of his brother’s attentions and the plot for revenge developing in the back of his head, probably involving a lindworm stuck up Thor’s ass, little did he noticed the brown and gooey potion crawling slowly out of the cauldron and making his way up the dark stairs and down the palace hall... 

**Author's Note:**

> If like my art, you can find more at assagardianroses.tumblr.com  
> Also, as I don't see it often, I might write more, longer fics, of alchemist's Loki adventures. Cause we don't think about infinity war here. NOPE.


End file.
